Cuando solo quedas tú
by Aedea
Summary: Tú y lo que siempre te obligarán a fingir; tú y lo que jamás te permitirán ser. Solo tú.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de la Jotaká, ya sabéis.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "El dinosaurio" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Y bueno** , me he pasado prácticamente un año sin publicar nada porque todo lo que escribía me parecía mierda y al final vuelvo con esta cosa que es aún más mierda. Sorry not sorry. (Aunque en realidad la vergüencita ajena es real).

* * *

 ** _Cuando solo quedas tú_**

 _«En el mismo instante que apretó el gatillo, silenció a su álter ego»_

 _-Horacio Cabral_

* * *

Siempre te han gustado las medias negras. Tal vez es porque con ellas es imposible distinguir esa cicatriz profunda que te recorre la cara interna del muslo izquierdo, quizás es porque estilizan tus piernas y las hacen parecer más largas y delgadas. Las prefieres tupidas, de esas que no dejan entrever nada de piel. De las que ocultan a los ojos extraños la sombra oscura que el pelo ha dejado. También te gustan lisas, sin ninguna costura que dificulte el recorrido ansioso de unos dedos que no se conforman solo con acariciar la rodilla.

Dejas que la tela se deslice entre tus dedos, suave y fina, e incluso te atreves a introducir una mano en su interior. Entonces, como cada vez que te cuelas en la habitación de mamá y revuelves sus cajones con brusquedad, te preguntas cómo sería ver tus piernas cubiertas por ellas. Y como siempre ocurre después, comienzas a descalzarte con fingida dificultad y el miedo latiendo en cada parte de tu cuerpo.

El primer escalofrío llega cuando los dedos de tus pies rozan la puntera y las molestas costuras se clavan en tu piel. Te detienes, las manos temblorosas sujetando la media enrollada y los ojos desenfocados que se niegan a ver. Y dudas, como antes y como siempre; como cada vez. Dudas hasta que el segundo escalofrío, mucho más liberador, recorre cada fibra de tu cuerpo cuando tu muslo queda cubierto por el negro nailon.

Inhalas. La cinturilla de las medias se clava en tu carne tan fuerte que duele, y en ese momento no te importa si hay o no vuelta atrás, solo sabes que tú quieres continuar. Así que te pones en pie, el cuerpo todavía tembloroso y la inseguridad adueñándose de cada movimiento, y das un par de pasos. El armario de mamá es grande, pero con el paso del tiempo has logrado memorizar cada prenda y rincón, cada caja que guarda zapatos nuevos y cada cajón que esconde los viejos. Exhalas. Lo que ocurre a continuación siempre es rápido y desordenado: tus manos acariciando los abrigos de terciopelo hasta detenerse en ese vestido amarillo que deja la espalda al descubierto, tus dedos alisando una y otra vez la tela gruesa que ahora cubre tu cuerpo. Tus pies deslizándose en el interior de esos zapatos de tacón que mamá nunca estrenó, tus muñecas cubiertas por pulseras de plata y oro. Tus labios pintados de un rojo intenso que a veces parece brillar, tus uñas mordisqueadas e irregulares a juego.

Y cuando ya te has puesto todo lo que no te pertenece, aquello que solo refleja lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será, es cuando solo quedas tú. Tú y tus tobillos huesudos, tus muslos demasiado enclenques. Tú y tus caderas estrechas, tu cintura inexistente. Tu pecho plano y espalda ancha, los hombros demasiado cuadrados. El cuello grueso, el vello que empieza a ser visible en la garganta. Solo tú y tu mandíbula ancha, las facciones duras y afiladas.

Inhalas otra vez, esperando la primera arcada. Llega cuando te enfrentas a la imagen que te devuelve aquel espejo. Casi puedes escuchar el grito que proferirían papá y mamá si te vieran así, casi puedes sentir su vergüenza. La imaginas a ella llevándose las manos a la cara, humillada, tapándose los ojos mientras se deja caer al suelo de rodillas y se pregunta por qué una y otra vez, como tú también hacías antes. Por qué no puedes ser normal, por qué no puedes simplemente conformarte con quien te tocó ser. Entonces llega la segunda arcada, mucho más desgarradora, porque sabes que, a pesar de todo, fueron ellos quienes hace años hallaron todas las respuestas. Que fue a mamá a la que escuchaste susurrando todas aquellas palabras.

 _Enfermo. Desviado. Enfermo. Corrompido. Enfermo. Maldito._

Tus pupilas se dilatan brevemente cuando vuelves a observar tu reflejo. El rimmel corrido, los labios mal perfilados. Solo quedas tú, lo que eres ahora que llevas ese vestido, lo que siempre has sido. _Desviado._ Tú y tu forma de pintarte cada uña de un color diferente en la soledad de tu habitación desde que tenías seis años. _Corrompido._ Tú y tu manía de colocarte las diademas demasiado pegadas a la frente desde los diez. _Maldito._ Tú y tu preferencia por las faldas de tubo y el pintalabios rojo desde los trece, las sandalias de tacón y las botas que llegan hasta los muslos desde el año pasado.

Tú y quien finges ser cuando todos miran; tú y quien realmente eres cuando te encuentras en la soledad de aquella habitación.

Sólo tú, Justin Finch-Fletchley; tú y el hombre que nunca has sido y jamás serás.

* * *

 _La verdad es que en cuanto leí el microcuento pensé en este tema. Solo espero que se haya entendido que en este caso, obviamente, el "álter ego", por llamarlo de alguna forma, sería Justin en su día a día de cara a todo el mundo teniendo que fingir lo que no es, véase un hombre._

 _Y nada, que yo en principio tenía pensado hacer algo mucho más largo y elaborado, pero oye, que no doy para más últimamente. Y eso, que me digáis que opináis y tal, que siempre viene bien._


End file.
